


Alike

by Katie_65



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-09
Updated: 2007-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_65/pseuds/Katie_65
Summary: History repeats
Kudos: 4





	Alike

Written for the IY_fic contest on LJ prompt: sorrow 9/27/2007

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and co. not I

She was young once, a long, long, long time ago. She was young, beautiful, and in love.

They all said that he was plain and ordinary, and undeniably human, but she didn't think so. She thought he was beautiful. And she loved him.

She loved his inky black hair and his soil colored eyes, to her they were exotic. She loved his sun kissed skin from working in the fields. She loved the way the rough stubble on his face felt when it rubbed against her tender breasts and inner thighs.

He thought she was a celestial being, a Goddess, sent from the heavens for him to love and taste. And taste her he did.

The day she found out that she was carrying his child, his hanyou child, was the same day it was forced from her womb. The same day that she found out that she was betrothed, not only to the great general, but to the Meidō-Seki as well.

It took her hundreds of years to see the humor in her situation. While she could no longer walk among the living, because she guarded the opening of hell from her own, her dear husband took a human. Then, as if fate hadn't had enough fun with her, he sired a hanyou.

Immortal beings are not meant to love. That was a truth that she understood all too well. Because Love is so fragile, it can so easily become regret, and regret is like a plague that eats away at the souls of immortal beings like her.

Then, one day her perfect son walked out of the bowels of hell with a cold, dead, little girl in his arms and sorrow in his beautiful immortal eyes; so much like her own.

That is why she brought the little girl back.

And that is why someday when her son comes to her, as she knows he will, and asks her to care for the little girl while he embarks on his quest for supreme power; she will.

And that is why someday when her son comes to her, as she knows he will, and asks her to find a way for the little girl to live forever; she knows she will.

Because… "You've become like your father in the strangest ways, Sesshomaru." And I pray that you never become anything like your mother.


End file.
